Confession in a Chatroom
by Leiko Aya
Summary: Is it possible for a Chatroom to change your relationship with a certain, special someone? Taichihaya One-Shot! Please R & R!


**A/N: **Hi guys! New Fanfiction from FaiOtaku! This is a One-shot for Chihayafuru (Taichihaya). It's kind of short… However, I hope you like it! Please R & R!

Line

**Taichi POV:**

'What should I do? I really want to tell her, but…' my train of thought was interrupted by a loud sigh.

"What's the matter, Nishida?" I asked, turning to face the male sitting beside me.

"I'm bored…" He replied lazily. We cancelled Karuta practice today because Chihaya and Oe-san had to do some shopping.

"Isn't it good to have no Karuta practice today? We all need to rest."

"Mmm… That isn't really what I meant… I wish I could ask Kana out…"

"Oh?" I smirked. I forgot that Nishida liked Oe-san.

"Shut it…Well, I'm going to my Karuta society." Nishida sighed. He stood up and waved to me. I also stood up and waved back.

'Guess I'll go home then.' I thought. I went towards the train station and boarded the next train that is heading near my house.

Line

The door made a clicking noise when I opened it. "I'm home." I yelled while taking my shoes of at the entrance. No response. "Guess no one's home…" I muttered.

Lazily, I made my way up the stairs and into my room. I dumped my bag onto my bed. "I haven't been on a chat room in awhile…" I mumbled. I walked over to my laptop and switched it on. It's one of those new high quality laptops; so it didn't take long to load. I sat on my computer chair and placed my hand onto my wireless mouse.

I opened up my internet browser and searched up "Karuta chatroom". Clicking on the first webpage, I entered my own chat room that I had created days before. All of my Karuta friends, including Chihaya, had been invited. I didn't bother looking to see who was on.

Line

**CHATROOM:**

**-Ta-kun has logged on-**

**SadisticKaruta: **Oh, Mashima, you haven't been on in awhile.

**Ta-kun:** Hi, Sano. Yeah, I've been busy I guess.

**SadisticKaruta:** Ta-kun, really? -_-

**Ta-kun: **Chihaya insisted I used this name… -,-

**Don'tCallMePorky: **Ayase, huh?

**Don'tCallMePorky: **Wasn't your screen name "DrownAllKarutaAddicts" before? XD

**Ta-kun:** Yep, Chihaya didn't like it though. Surprised that you haven't changed yours, Nishida.

**Don'tCallMePorky: **Meh. Who cares? :3

**Ta-kun: **Wait, weren't you going to your Karuta society?

**Don'tCallMePorky: **I changed my mind.

**-Brainiest has logged on-**

**Ta-kun:** Hi, Komano.

**Brainiest:** Hello all. So this is the chat room, huh?

**SadisticKaruta: **Yep, pretty smart of Mashima to create a chat room for us, right?

**Don'tCallMePorky: **Did you just compliment Mashima? O-o

**SadisticKaruta:** I wouldn't call that a compliment. -,-'

**Brainiest: **O_o

**Ta-kun:** Gee, thanks… -_-

**SadisticKaruta:** :3

**-SuperHeroNii & BeautifulPoetry has logged on-**

**SuperHeroNii: **Hello! P:

**BeautifulPoetry: **Going shopping with Chihaya-chan is so fun! :D

**Ta-kun:** Hey, Tsukuba and Oe-san.

**Don'tCallMePorky: **Shopping with Ayase? That'd be a nightmare if you ask me… O-o

**SadisticKaruta:** Is that so? Remind me to go shopping with Ayase sometimes. :3

**SuperHeroNii: **You want to go shopping with Ayase-senpai? I want to go too! P:

**Ta-kun: **There's nothing really special about going shopping with Chihaya…

**Ta-kun:** She just drags you all over the place. -_-

**BeautifulPoetry: **She does walk around quite a bit, huh?

**BeautifulPoetry: **My legs do hurt though… TT~TT

**Brainiest: **Do you have leg cream? If you get someone to massage your legs, they should get better. :)

**SadisticKaruta: **I bet you want to be the one to rub it on one of her legs.

**SadisticKaruta: **Right, Komano-kun? :3

**Brainiest: **I DO NOT! :(

**BeautifulPoetry: **I'd hope not… O-o

**SuperHeroNii: **Ouch… Friendzoned…

**Don'tCallMePorky: **O_O

**Brainiest: **-_-

**BeautifulPoetry: **Friendzoned? O_O

**SadisticKaruta: **Don't worry, Komano-kun.

**SadisticKaruta: **Mashima knows that feeling, right?

**Ta-kun: **…

**Ta-kun: **Please do not bring that up…

**Don'tCallMePorky: **Oh… that's right…

**Brainiest: ***pats Mashima on the back*

**Brainiest: **Friendzone buddies…

**BeautifulPoetry: **What is "Friendzone"?! :(

**SadisticKaruta: **It's where a guy/girl tells or suggests to another person, who likes them, that they are only friends.

**BeautifulPoetry: **Oh… :|

**Ta-kun: **…

**Don'tCallMePorky: **Mmm… little bit awkward now… huh? :|

**SadisticKaruta: **Do you want an example of a friendzone, Oe-san?

**Ta-kun: **Don't do this to me…

**BeautifulPoetry: **?

**BeautifulPoetry: **Sure? It might help me to understand it a bit better…

**Ta-kun: **…

**SadisticKaruta: **Mashima and Ayase.

**BeautifulPoetry: **…could you elaborate? :|

**Ta-kun: **Don't.

**Ta-kun: **Do.

**Ta-kun: **This.

**Ta-kun: **To.

**Ta-kun: **Me.

**Ta-kun: **Please.

**-FutureKarutaQueen has logged on-**

**SadisticKaruta: **Mashima loves Ayase, but Ayase only sees him as a friend.

**SadisticKaruta: **…

Line

**Taichi POV:**

My eyes widened and I froze for a few seconds. "DAMN IT!" I yelled - my heart beat speeding up. 'Chihaya knows! What the hell?! What sort of timing is that?! Damn it, Chihaya!' I freaked out in my thoughts, 'Will it be awkward when ever we're around each other now?! Will she even talk to me?!'

My body froze. 'Will she talk to me? She wouldn't ignore me, would she?' It felt like ice had filled my stomach. Tears were welling up in my eyes. 'She likes Arata… Now that she knows… She might…' I didn't want to think anymore. I wanted to crawl up in a blanket and disappear from the world. My throat tightened and it was getting hard to breath. 'Why is this happening to me? Why am I such a coward?' Tears hit my desk. I didn't want her to know – not yet.

I heard my computer make a _ding_ noise. I glanced up to look at the screen – my vision was blurry.

**-FutureKarutaQueen has logged off-**

That was the final bomb. She didn't want to know. 'She's going to ignore me.' I thought and my throat tightened. I felt like I was going to throw up and it was getting harder to breath. I sat there frozen for what seemed like eternality – tears dripped down my cheeks and I thought about what I should have done, what I should have said.

"Chihaya…" I whispered in pain.

There was a loud _bang_ on the door.

Line

I stood in front of the door. I had wiped all my tears and put on a deadpan face. I opened the door a little with a _click_ sound and a familiar voice called out my name.

"TAICHI!" My eyes widened and I flung the door wide open. Standing there was Chihaya. Her hair was a mess, she was panting and her cheeks had flushed to the maximum.

"Chi-Chihaya," My voice squeaked – my deadpan face fell, "What are you doing here?" I tried very hard to suppress my tears. Chihaya noticed my glassy eyes and she gave me a sad look.

'I knew it,' I thought looking into her eyes, "she loves Arata – and only Arata.' My heart twisted in pain, I could feel myself becoming dizzier by the second. I grabbed the door and started to close it. I didn't close it very far, as Chihaya obstructed me. "Chi-" I was cut off by her flinging her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Chihaya sobbed loudly. I could feel my shirt soak up with Chihaya's warm tears.

"Wh-what?" I had no idea what was going on. She liked Arata, so why was she here now? Why was she acting like this?

"Why didn't you tell me, idiot? Why did you tell me that you had those feelings for me?" Her grip on my shirt tightened. Her body was shaking ever-so slightly.

"I'm… a coward." I confessed. I knew that I couldn't dodge the issue, so I figured I may as well tell her everything. "I've… liked, no… loved, you for a very long time. But I…" I swallowed. My voice still cracked in parts and I stuttered quite a lot. "I-I couldn't. It was hard. I thought… that you… for Arata…" It was getting hard to speak. My emotions were clogging up my mind and I just couldn't say, or do, anything.

"Baka Taichi…!" Chihaya sobbed, "I do like Arata," I felt like a hand had grabbed my heart and ripped it out of my chest. I couldn't stop the tears dripping down my cheek.

"But not in that way." Chihaya sniffed. My eyes opened wide, that horrible feeling of my heart being ripped out stopped just like that.

"I respect Arata. But… Taichi… You are… the one I love." Chihaya confessed, her voice quivering. My whole body froze. My mind went blank, and I had no idea what to say or do. My logical brain then got taken over by my emotions and I quickly wrapped my arms around Chihaya tightly. My head dropped and I rested my head on Chihaya. The sweet smell of her fruity shampoo wafted into my nose. I tightened my grip again and drew her in closer.

"Chihaya… I… I know you know this already but… I love you, too." I whispered into her ear. My whole face had flushed a deep crimson and those tears of pain turned into tears of happiness. I know my mother said that men shouldn't cry, but I think this was an exception. She nodded her head in recognition. I leaned away – but only a little. Chihaya lifted her head – her face was still flushed and there were tears of happiness spilling from her eyes.

I gave her a soft and small smile and leaned my head in. Chihaya closed her eyes and I did the same. I planted a long, but soft kiss on her lips. A feeling of lightning zapped and lingered in my body when I kissed her– it wasn't painful. It was… unexplainable. It felt good, really good, but, there's no word that can describe it. I had never felt so happy in my life!

I back away just a little. "I love you, Chihaya." I said lovingly, smiling at her.

She nodded her head and smiled, "I love you too, Taichi."

_The End._


End file.
